FFNC Hosted in Zarantin (Day 1)
As the War is coming to its close, new issues have come to the forefront of Falleen politics, not to mention the elections which are coming closer and closer each day. The Faithful Falleen Distributist Party has, despite its age, never been able to participate in an election, due to the onset of the War with the Red Federation and the Islamic League shortly after its creation. During this time, hate groups, which have targetted those with different ideologies and convictions, have risen, such as the NFO. Establishment politics continue to perverse Falleen society. Though some politicians, principally affiliates Todd Young, Jim Webb, and Eric Holcomb, of Darpartryo, Veldunium, and Cartria respectively, have argued that the Party has no need to change its manifesto, due to its ideas not yet being tested, Party leadership members, such as Bob Ross (Verzoonium), Bashar al-Assad (Haals), and Huey Long (Farrulli) have stated that many issues the manifesto focuses on are those which are current topics that the Party is interested in, rather than the people of Falleentium. As a result, the Faithful Falleen National Convention, the Party's First, has been called in Zarantin, Verzoonium, to re-write the manifesto and establish new imperatives for the Party to match the current focuses of the People. Party Leader Bob Ross, has stated that, "This first day of the FFNC shall not be explicitly and immediately dedicated to re-writing the manifesto. Rather, we shall take this first day to examine our party's policies, and decide which issues occupying the Falleen mindset are currently unrepresented. This does not necessarily mean that we intend to change our Party's values, but that we almost unanimously agree that changes need to be made to re-orient the Party's focus to that of the Falleen People. We shall always be committed to defining marriage as between one man and one woman. We shall always be committed to ensuring law and order is upheld on recreational drug use, and most importantly, we shall always be committed to ensuring the protection of Falleentium's most vulnerable, the unborn, the elderly, and the working class. Besides these issues, we recognize that the Party has remained, in this manifesto, silent on hate groups, such as the NFO, and current proposals for an association of nations. For the good of the Party, and Falleentium, we must address these issues if we are to better represent the People in these upcoming elections. Our primary concerns in re-writing the manifesto shall be focused on these aforementioned issues, as well as others which will surely be proposed during the redrafting phase. But during this process, we can never afford to abandon our values as "the little guy" of this country, and we shall always be committed to Traditional, Conservative, Faith-filled, Falleen convictions. In order to preserve the integrity and privacy of all of our members, we shall close our meeting to the press at this time, and shall have a statement at the start of our next meeting tomorrow." Category:The Imperial Constitution